Meeting the akatsuki
by Sai-Kami
Summary: This is a story, when two sisters meet and join the akatsuki... what will happen in there would now? oc's. love? family? who know's?
1. Meeting the akatsuki

**_Rating for now: 17+ __foul language – sorry if it sucks_**

_**OC alert is in affect. You have been warned. Other character's: Akatsuki**_

_** I just wanted to let you meet the character's(Oc's). **_

_**so I guess this really isn't a chapter? I dunno.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter one: meeting the Akatsuki _

It was a normal boring day, the weather was nice, a cool light breeze blow throughout the land of fire. Two shadowed figures walked through a dark forest, both carrying a person with them,The two males wear black cloak with white and red clouds on it. The taller one with blue skin and shark looking was carrying a pale skinned girl, she looked about 15, her hair is black and in a scene style cut, with blue tips, she seemed pretty tall, her clothes were of an ANBU black op's outfit, a cat mask was on the back of her head.

" Itachi-san,it's a good thing you had worked with these kids before or we would have had a hard time beating them... did you know them well?"Kisami had asked somewhat with a smirk.

" yeah, we were on the same ANBU cell. They both are skilled ninja. We were lucky I gotten to work with them before" Itachi said calmly and coldly.

He then looked at the girl in his arm's he had been carrying, she had black hair cut in a scene style and pony tails on the top of her head falling backwards with blonde bangs and tips, her skin was ghost white and on her lips she had a snake bit piercing, and both her ear's were full of piercing's, she also had the ANBU black op's outfit on.

"we're almost there" Itachi said looking strait ahead now. " I hate to admit it but that one girl was stronger then she look's." kisami has pointed to kami " The other is more bark but her bit is strong too" Kisami felt odd for saying something kinda nice.

" both girls are sisters, koroi-kumo and Sai-kami, moved to konoha when kami was eight and kumo four they came from the mist and..." Itachi was cut off by Kisami pointing his hand out " there's the hideout...finally!" Kisami let out a sigh. Itachi's eye twitched knowing he was cut of mid sentence but he ignored it. They walked across a lake then a big house come into view. The place itself gave off a evil feeling, but looked like it fit right into the forest around it. Just as the land was only a foot away, both itachi and kisami haled up there right hands and sent cakura throughout there palm's, opening the barrier around the hideout, they entered the house into a big room were eight shadowed figures stood.

"welcome back Itachi and Kisami"a man with spiky orange hair and piercings throughout his face. Wearing the same cloak as Itachi and kisami. " how was it?" pain had then asked. Kisami dropped kumo onto the floor,when her head hit she had woken up screaming "Ow, you son of a bitch"

Kami had woken up by kumo's yelling. So itachi let her fall on her butt. But she stopped herself before it could hurt to much. " where the fuck are we?" she looked around questioning the three men, kumo went to hide behind kami " yeah tell use now or she'll go Crazy on your asses!" she barked out trammeling behind her." you know I can't fight them all fool" her eye had been twitching ' god now there gonna kill us for sure now!' she thought angered by her sister now. " why don't you bring it on then kids?" a red headed male jumped out the shadow's with a smirk on his lips. With a blue short sleeved shirt and blue pants on. "sasoir-danna you know we can't kill them" a blonde stepped out. He sounded male but looked female. kumo tried not to laugh " and they sometimes call you gender confused sis, but that thing look's more like a woman then you!" Kami hit kumo really heard on the back of the head. "hump..."

"woman? How dare you mock me the greatest artist alive! Un!" Deidara was pissed now. " let's go deidara..." sasori started walking off " whatever sasoir-danna. un."he stomped after him.

"ha, what kinda pussy's did you bring here now?" a tall man appeared, without a shirt showing his muscular upper body, he has light gray hair slicked back and pinkish-purple eye's. Kami stood up with kumo at her side

" they both are worth a lot on the black market but...hmm." a darker skinned man appeared with a mask over his face he had a bingo book in his hands, now closing it. Putting it inside his cloak. " it's to bad there the new member's" he almost sounded sad saying that.

" There the fucking new member's? Maybe lord jashin would take them" hidan then walked up to kami and graded her chin and pulled her inches to his face " lord jashin would love to have you and so would I doll face!" he then let go of her chin stepping back ' doll face?' she questioned to herself.

hidan then looked at kumo " you don't look like much to me or for jashin-sama, but your still cute too" he then walked off feeling good about himself " oh yeah? Say that to my face damn it !" kumo yelled after hidan. Kakuzu walked off with him. "kumo-chan...?" "what kami" " he did say that... right in your face" she then thought for a moment "... shut up kami..." " don't blame me for your stupidity, hump!" she crossed her arms.

" Itachi, Kisami... you may go to your own room's now" pain said turning to face kami and kumo as itachi and kisami both walked off. Itachi keeping an eye on kumo til he left.

Just then a plant thing appeared scaring both kami and kumo who jumped back with a loud scream " What the fuck man?" Kami yelled at him. "I almost pissed my pants!" kumo yelled

" I'm sorry" the light side said "shut up" dark then said. Kami and kumo looked at each other eyebrows raised in confusion. " zetsu please take them to there room's... there day starts tomorrow. Now you both belong to the akatsuki. You will do what ever we say to help us" pain then disappeared

"follow me..." light said and lead the way down a dark hallway showing each to there own room

" This is going to become hell" they bot h though at the same time then went to sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Wake up call

**_well's heres chapter 2... hope you like it..._**

**_tell me what you think. what you think i should do? i have a few other chapters.. but not sure if i should put them up..._**

* * *

a week had passed,the sun had just came over the mountains and now shining on the akatsuki's hideout, all of the akatsuki members were sitting around the living room, the TV was on, somewhere playing with art stuff, some feeling sexy about themselves, most just watching the cooking show on.

"so... who has to wake them kid's up today?" kisami asked eating a sandwich, "Me and sasoir-danna have to. Un!" deidara answered with a yawn

"tobi wants to see the cute girl's again. Can they hangout with me?" tobi seemed a little to happy about the newer members.

"for the tenth time,tobi they will work for all of use" light said " I just wanna eat them...but we need them" black said, everyone looked at zetsu with the same face '_oh my god'._

With that deidara and sasori stood up and headed for the stairs but everyone followed, wanted to see how and what will happen when kumo and kami get there wake up call. this was always for them,

They went to the first door on the right, a plane green door. Deidara knocked three times. Then again. His eye began to twitch, he kicked the door open to find kumo still sleeping like a baby, everyone chuckled making deidara madder.

"Hey! Wake up or I'm going to blow your ass up! Un!" but kumo didn't move she just made a moaning sound, everyone had a _what the fuck_ face. Deidara yelled again, then kumo jumped out of bed wearing t-shirt and sweat pants itachi had blushed at kumo's cuteness as kumo points at deidara "shut up! Another min and I could have been up to my ears with sexy guy's in the hot tub!" kumo then looked like she was about to cry then.

she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and blue leopard print skinny jeans, she then looked over her shoulder " do you mind...? or do you wanna see me get naked" she kinda winked at the end.

Everyone made a eek sound and took off running down the hallway to kami's room some with blushes on there face, they all stop at a black door with a small sign on it in red letter's '_ Do not Disturb, or die'._

Deidara knocked three times, no answer. "Not again" Kakuzu mumbled "I don't get payed enough...to have to wake people up. I am not a maid, I'll see you down stairs" he then walked off. "he's right" kisami said following Kakuzu, zetsu was nowhere.

Deidara opens the door to see kami still sleeping, "not again" he mumbled "Hey!Wake up! Un!" kami rolled over mumbling, " hidan you got a big mouth.." sasori started " Fuck you..." hidan crossed his arms " wake her up!" sasori yelled at him, hidan then walked over to her and graded her shoulders and shook her. " wake up you little shit!" he yelled. Kumo walked past the door " your gonna die now" she smiled continuing on her way. Kami's eyes shot open, pushing hidan off her.

"what the fuck people! It's like eight in the damn morning! I need to sleep!" kami had jumped out of bed her baggy shirt was buttoned up lazily, some of her black panties showed.

The males blushed " what the hell are ya' looking' at ya' pervs!" she pushed them all out of her room, slamming the door shut, she then picked out a sleeveless black t-shirt and red skinny jeans tacked in to combat boots.

Kami walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to see kumo way to into eating her ice cream cone she was holding "having fun?" kami asked her, kumo jumped "shut up!" she finished it, throwing away the stick part

" oh great not you to!Un!" deidara walked around the corner, he raised his hand to get a glass from the cup board when his palm's Tongue popped out.

"whoa! That must be really helpful when you wanna 'get it up'!" kumo yelled out laughing her ass off, kami just had a _what the fuck face_ "..."

"shut the hell up or I'm gonna blow you up!un!" deidara yelled madly, " that line doesn't help you out so much deidara... think about it" kami had a bit of a giggle in her voice. Deidara though for a moment and blushed dark red, but didn't say anything.

"what the fuck is all the yelling about?"hidan bitched, "I was almost asleep then you fucks wake me up with your yelling!" hidan pointed at them. "wow someone is moody today" kami mumbled " when isn't he?" deidara commented back. "i can show you how 'moody' I can be, just come to my room" hidan winked at kami.

Itachi then walked in " we are trying to work you know, well some of us so please shut up or I'll make you" he threatened them all. Deidara had a shocked look on his face ' even me, that ass?' he though.

"oh?" kami stared but kumo leaned near kami ear "please don't start anything with him, I kinda like him" kumo said with a light blush

"Fine then kumo-chan I won't... at least not yet."She said grinning, but trying to hold it back, kumo blushed, looking at itachi from out of the Corner of her eyes.

"oh fuck no! Whats going on? Whos doing what!" hidan meanly said " don't worry yourself, she doesn't like you, I mean who would?"she said 'damn,I kinda do' she then thought to herself.

'the only other two are the drag queen and the uchiha boy hidan though chuckling to himself, Itachi and deidara raised there eye brow hidan then grabbed a drink and walked out of the kitchen.

"well this is getting weird, I'll see ya all later" deidara waved and quickly stepped out.

"Itachi?" kami asked "hm?" he turned to her " what are our jobs for the day?" "nothing,just stay out of the way for now..." he answered coldly he then looked at kumo from the corner of his eyes ' your gonna become mine one day girl' he thought smirking, walking out of the kitchen.

" hey kami" kisami then appeased " your a girl right? " well last time I had a shower I had boobs and stuff" she said emotionless her eye kinda twitching " no, no not that like, I mean you know what girls like?" "yeah... I guess..." "my money!" Kakuzu cut her off " not all of'em. I don't!" she said, kumo-cham nudged kami's shoulder " I'll be out there watching TV, if you need help just yell rape!" she smiled and walked off. 'what?' she thought. " well you know, woman be shopping..." Kakuzu continued.

"oh does that make you a female then Kakuzu?" kami asked "just tell me what to buy!" kisami cried out "candy and roses..." kami answered " and some kinda food" Kakuzu fined her line then walked out of the kitchen kami and kisami continuing talking.

Meanwhile in the living room Itachi sat with kumo on the sofa " um, so you like anime too?" Itachi asked "you bet!" kumo answered.

The day continued on, not much happening then sasori, pain and konan came home with bags of food

"zetsu has the supper bag's everyone so sit down at the table!" pain called out to everyone as they sat with there partners, kumo sat beside Itachi and kami sat beside hidan, the only chairs left at the end of the table.

"great, we'll be eating some human,un!" deidara joked "w-w-what?" kumo felt sick now " lovely deidara now no one will eat the sweet and sour chicken we got!" sasori scolded him like a wife would. " I had to give zetsu the money! My money!" Kakuzu pointed out. "shut up or I'll eat you all" black zetsu said now passing food out to everyone. "now please be nice" white zetsu said.

"you know... I could have made this for a lot cheaper" kami said taking a bit "for real!" Kakuzu now seemed happier "with out the veggies at least" hidan said picking them out, kisami slowly got seconds after everyone was done, kami and konan had to do the dishes, kami just stared at konan "what?" she said "i worked with jairya to much...your just... hot!"kami answered "oh, thank you." konan blushed.

At night everyone got into Pj's and watched a movie for a bit before leader told them to go to sleep.

As kumo was getting up to go to her room she could feel someone watching her.

To Be Continued...


	3. A game of stupid tag

**well here's chapter three... i really didn't know what to write about. so try to enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A game of stupid tag

as morning came gray thunder clouds filled the sky, heavy rain started to fall stinging anyone who would walk in it, everyone sat around the living room or kitchen, as boredom over comes everybody, pain paced back and forth everyone watching him. Some even giggling at the powerful leader, konan sat on the sofa beside a big lumpy blanket " pain please just sit down" konan asked him " come on konan we're leaving" pain walked out the doors creating a path for him and konan, then it disappeared with him, kami popped her head out from under the blanket " what's wrong with him?" kami asked " what the hell?" deidara blinked " so that's where you've been?" sasori asked kami "yeah? So?... I hate thunderstorms" she sat up pulling the blanket around her and off tobi " Kami-chan! Tobi wants to hide too" he cried out covering himself with blanket "it's so fucking boring around here, who wants to play a game or something?" kumo sighed looking out the window watching the storm "yes! Tobi will play with you kumo-chan!" tobi jumped up with a thumbs up " fine count me in" kami slowly got to her feet letting the blanket fall to the floor " tobi will be it!" he yelled running over to kumo just before her tagged her she did a back flip into the air and running to the second floor, tobi then turned to deidara, he grinned under his mask and hit deidara on the back "your it senpai!" tobi took off running laughing like a fool

"fine kisami you're..." deidara stop when kisami gave him a demonic look " touch me and die, got that? I'm not playing..." kisami continued to read his fish monthly book, deidara turned around to an empty living room " Ha, try finding us now dei!" kami yelled from the second floor. Deidara seen a shadowy figure standing behind a few drapes, deidara chreeped over to it and tagged it, zetsu appeared " you're it zetsu!" deidara then took off running " I told you we should have pick a better spot" black zetsu said " oh well to late now" white zetsu said back as they now walk around the house trying to find someone.

meanwhile kumo creeped around the second floor trying to find a good hiding spot " why couldn't kami help me hide, it's not fair she can hide in the shadows" kumo thought passing door after door, she creeped around one corner and run into itachi almost falling on him " Oh No" she looked worried " no-no I'm not 'it', don't worry" he calmed her " zetsu is" "oh, that plant thingy" kumo was kinda scared of zetsu " I know, let's hide in the bathroom, the tub's big for both of us or I should hide under the sink? " itachi shrugged with a light blush, kumo blushed also "o-okay but my sister knows I pick the bathroom a lot and might looking there if she's 'it'" kumo said as she and itachi walked to one of the bathrooms.

Zetsu had walked around the hole house remembering were something seemed out of place, he had walked into a few rooms to find no one "were the hell is everyone? Black said " I sadly don't know" white commented back, as hidan slowly peeked half his head around a big plant in the corner of the hallway, but zetsu seen him as he hide again , zetsu appeared right beside him and punched hidan's arm " what the fuck man?" hidan yelled at him " you're it!" zetsu then disappeared far away from the house." dammit, that fucking plant, I'll them for making me 'it'" hidan thought angered as he walked around looking for people. As hidan come into one of the hallways he'd seen a lumpy clock on the floor, with a foot sticking out of it " must be that dumb ass tobi" hidan's eye twitched as he walked past it, tobi started to giggle " what a loser" hidan opened a few doors looking around them "come out, come out were every you are Cause' I'm gonna fuckin find you sooner or later!" hidan yelled out, he walked past kami's door, then opened it seeing a lump under the blankets, his eye twitched again, he then pulled the blankets off the bed to see kami now hiding her face in the way of 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' her tan tiger cat named nibbles, jumped off the bed and to the corner were the door is "dip-shit, I can see you!" he said poking her arm " no you can't" she held her head up sticking out her tongue at him "oh well shit head your it" hidan grinned " unless you wanna stay here and do something with me and..." "no thank you!" kami jumped up not showing hidan that she was blushing, as she creeped out the door, she ran right into sasori, he jumped " kami what the hell?. The 'it' person could have heard that" he whispered angered " I'm sorry sasori..." she stopped " but your it..." kami grinned, sasori didn't look happy at all now and tied kami up with cakura strings " now forget you tagged me and you can live" kami nodded slowly as the strings disappeared along with sasori , kami quickly got off and creeped off 'kumo-chan I know where you'll be 'kami giggled feeling evil, she looked in every bathroom, now coming to the last one, she opened the door 'oh noes kami's it, just my luck' kumo thought hiding in the bathtub, just as kami pulled the shower drapes back " found you kumo-chan!" kami tagged her " how dare you" kumo pointed at her sister

you know what sis?" kami asked " what" kumo hoped out of the tub " this game is getting boring, plus the damn storm had stopped, and it's only light rain falling" kami explained " I know what you mean" kumo grinned. Both girls ran down stairs to the front door, held there hands to there mouth and yelled " we're going outside!" both kami and kumo ran outside to play, the other did come outside, but night was falling fast, so everyone called it a night.

to be continued...


End file.
